


Не буду

by Reidzy



Series: Издалека, Не буду и Холодно [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: — Уходи, Поттер. Исчезни.Гарри до сих пор в кошмарах снится эта сцена. Он каждый раз переживает боль предательства и умирает вновь и вновь, пока его не будят изящные, но властные ладони мужа. Просыпаясь, Гарри льнет к безумно любимому мужу.Они молчат, но жесты говорят куда больше.— Тебе стоит забыть обо всем. Я использовал тебя. Сейчас же ты лишь обременяешь меня, Поттер.И именно Люциус дал ему приют в ту ночь, ни о чем не спрашивая. Именно Люциус плеснул в лицо Северусу отравой.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Издалека, Не буду и Холодно [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845202
Kudos: 11





	Не буду

_— Уходи, Поттер. Исчезни._

Гарри до сих пор в кошмарах снится эта сцена. Он каждый раз переживает боль предательства и умирает вновь и вновь, пока его не будят изящные, но властные ладони мужа. Просыпаясь, Гарри льнет к безумно любимому мужу.

Они молчат, но жесты говорят куда больше.

_— Тебе стоит забыть обо всем. Я использовал тебя. Сейчас же ты лишь обременяешь меня, Поттер._

Воспоминания больно впиваются под кожу. Гарри слишком часто вспоминает то, что произошло. Вспоминает сначала теплые карие глаза, сухие, но такие родные прикосновения жестких ладоней. Он помнит до сих пор запах мяты и полыни, исходивший от Северуса. Помнит какой кофе он любит и сколько ложек сахара надо в него добавить. Тело по инерции почти помнит, что вставать надо раньше Северуса, что надо сделать завтрак и не получить ни слова в благодарность — ведь так просто должно быть. Гарри до сих пор чувствует себя дураком. Ему дарили скупую, почти несуществующую заботу, а он с радостью ее принимал. Поддавался навстречу рукам. Отдавался и телом, и душой.

Гарри все еще чувствует острую несправедливость. Его словно желали наказать за что-то. Но за что? Поттер не знал.

_— Все было прекрасно, но мне не нужны твои чувства._

  
Особенно в душу запал равнодушный и холодный взгляд темных глаз. А еще плохая погода. В этот день, как на зло, поднялся ветер, и шел ливень. Но Северус был несговорчив. Ему не было жалко выгонять Гарри. Как собаку. Почти за шкирку. Вещи тогда отвратительно аккуратно приземлились возле Поттера, сложенные в пару чемоданов. Гарри тогда иронично улыбнулся: тут даже вещей-то, кроме одежды, почти не было.

— Гарри, твои воспоминания заставляют меня чувствовать себя ненужным, — отозвался Люциус, лениво открывая глаза и притворно тяжело вздыхая. — Ну, что за муж?

Поттер не мог поверить в то, что с ним рядом теперь был Люциус. Это казалось нереальным. Выдумкой. Глупой фантазией. После всех лет ненависти, после войны, после вражды… Именно Люциус дал ему приют в ту ночь, ни о чем не спрашивая. Именно Люциус плеснул в лицо Северусу отравой, нисколько не постеснявшись. Люциус. Гарри находил в этом иронию.

Рядом с Северусом он чувствовал уют. И безграничную любовь. Но Северус был словно его персональным мраком. Люциус же устраивает свои балы, строит интриги. Он совершенно не похож на Северуса. Он уверен в себе, раскрепощен и не имеет никаких глупых комплексов, которые вытравливал из Снейпа Гарри. Люциус зато был ярым собственником. И всегда напоминает мужу об этом.

Люциус притягивает Гарри и лениво целует в висок.

— Не думай о Северусе. Хватит воспоминаний о нем. Он мудак.

Люциус многое позволяет себе в постели и в пределах этой комнаты. За ней он наденет снова маску аристократа. И не позволит себе «низменных изречений, достойных лишь жалких плебеев».

Лорд садится на кровати и потягивается. Гарри с удовольствием смотрит на гибкое и сильное тело мужа. После поднимается тоже и льнет к нему.

— Прости. Я постараюсь, — поцелуй в уголок губ. — Все равно Северусу далеко до моего мужа.

— Это какого? — усмехается Люциус.

— Да есть тут один. Блондин такой. Павлинов любит. И сам на них похож. Ауч! За что?

— Чтобы павлинов не обижал, — хмыкает Малфой. Он поднимается, позволяя соскользнуть простыне с нагого тела, и встает, словно и не замечая жадного взгляда супруга.

— Больше не буду, — улыбается Гарри и тянет ладонь к чужой руке, чтобы крепко сжать и отпустить.

— Ты уж постарайся.


End file.
